Their Moments
by Izayuuki
Summary: Kirishima Eijirou x Asui Tsuyu -oneshot- / TBH, I'm not good with summary.


It was expected. They were expected. Always together from the moment they met. No one expected different and they didn't mind. Why not? They were happy together and the future seems to be able to hold some happier times for them.

Tsuyu was the one to confess to Kirishima, always bold with her words. Blushing and surprised, he had returned the feeling long before it was declared. They were meant to be, at least in this lifetime and it was enough. They were satisfied and content with the way they were.

Time had tested many aspects of their relationship. Tsuyu grew ever stronger and her emotions fell deeper inside of her, Kirishima did his best to keep up and exceed, but what he couldn't provide physically in protection, he never lacked when it came to the emotions and understanding that Tsuyu really desired. As Tsuyu confessed her guilt of forbidding Midoriya and the others about the danger of saving Bakugou on their own, Kirishima grew more apprehensive about his self and his ability to keep Tsuyu safe but he was always able to keep her happy and was there for her when she needed. Her smile was always more then enough for him.

It was just a casual day for either of them and they had ended up in the park nearby the hostel. Kirishima was working up his nerve as Tsuyu munched on her cup of jelly. His bright red eyes shut tight with embarrassment and shyness thinking of how to approach Tsuyu.

He was bright scarlet. Karuta was casually next to him on the bench once again munching on her favorite food. Unsure and shy, possibly lost in the moment, he grabbed her hands, declared his heart once again, leaned in, let go and ran, face brighter then before.

A playful smile gracing her lips as she thanked the gods or deities or whatever watched over them for their simple happiness.

Kirishima had been going on training trips lately. Not that Tsuyu minded much, but she'd miss him more then he would really know. He'd buy her gifts but always did his best to not show his sentimental affections in front of others. He was on the path to be manly after all.

Tsuyu sat in the lounge eating a strawberry mochi that day. Uraraka was out for a shopping trip with Ashido, as Hagakure had decided to tag along. Jirou and Yaoyorozu were out. So there sat Tsuyu waiting alone. Kirishima had said he was returning today but it was 3pm and still no sign. No loud entrance or declarations. Just quiet, too quiet.

Tsuyu worried slightly that Kirishima could be hurt or maybe one of Bakugou's temper went to far. She'd hope not. The treat was sweet and calming but it could only help so much. Suddenly, she felt that someone was covering her eyes with both of his hands from her back. When he finally pulled back his hands, she turned back with a smile.

"Welcome back" she said patting his head.

"Yeah, I'm back, Tsu!" He said with a proud smile.

Tsuyu continued patting him. Kirishima was mumbling about how the trip was and Bakugou's incessant comments and meanness to him.

"You're always thinking about me," Tsuyu said. "you care for me more then I ever do myself." These words came out softly as she leaned in. Kirishima wanted to hold her, but saw her leaning in and waited in anticipation instead. Her eyes were fluttering shut, her lashes hiding the black irises under. He swallowed.

As their lips were about to touch, Bakugou had burst through the doors, "RASSSCAALLL!" from the shock Kirishima had turned his head to look at the intruder, Tsuyu had kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh my, aren't you two busy," laughed out the Kaminari, who appeared in the scene after Bakugou. "Look, look~ The frog and the hedgehog were head over heels on each other~." Midoriya then walked through the doors, as did the rest of the 1A classmates.

Their compromising situations and Kirishima's quick-tempered reactions made it a long night of bullying the poor red-haired guy. All the while Tsuyu held his hand with a happy smile on her face. It was nice to have everyone at the dorm after all.

It was expected. They were expected. Always together from the moment they met. No one expected different and they didn't mind. Why not? They were happy together and the future seems to be able to hold some happier times for them.

Tsuyu was the one to confess to Kirishima, always bold with her words. Blushing and surprised, he had returned the feeling long before it was declared. They were meant to be, at least in this lifetime and it was enough. They were satisfied and content with the way they were.

Time had tested many aspects of their relationship. Tsuyu grew ever stronger and her emotions fell deeper inside of her, Kirishima did his best to keep up and exceed, but what he couldn't provide physically in protection, he never lacked when it came to the emotions and understanding that Tsuyu really desired. As Tsuyu confessed her guilt of forbidding Midoriya and the others about the danger of saving Bakugou on their own, Kirishima grew more apprehensive about his self and his ability to keep Tsuyu safe but he was always able to keep her happy and was there for her when she needed. Her smile was always more then enough for him.

It was just a casual day for either of them and they had ended up in the park nearby the hostel. Kirishima was working up his nerve as Tsuyu munched on her cup of jelly. His bright red eyes shut tight with embarrassment and shyness thinking of how to approach Tsuyu.

He was bright scarlet. Karuta was casually next to him on the bench once again munching on her favorite food. Unsure and shy, possibly lost in the moment, he grabbed her hands, declared his heart once again, leaned in, let go and ran, face brighter then before.

A playful smile gracing her lips as she thanked the gods or deities or whatever watched over them for their simple happiness.

Kirishima had been going on training trips lately. Not that Tsuyu minded much, but she'd miss him more then he would really know. He'd buy her gifts but always did his best to not show his sentimental affections in front of others. He was on the path to be manly after all.

Tsuyu sat in the lounge eating a strawberry mochi that day. Uraraka was out for a shopping trip with Ashido, as Hagakure had decided to tag along. Jirou and Yaoyorozu were out. So there sat Tsuyu waiting alone. Kirishima had said he was returning today but it was 3pm and still no sign. No loud entrance or declarations. Just quiet, too quiet.

Tsuyu worried slightly that Kirishima could be hurt or maybe one of Bakugou's temper went to far. She'd hope not. The treat was sweet and calming but it could only help so much. Suddenly, she felt that someone was covering her eyes with both of his hands from her back. When he finally pulled back his hands, she turned back with a smile.

"Welcome back" she said patting his head.

"Yeah, I'm back, Tsu!" He said with a proud smile.

Tsuyu continued patting him. Kirishima was mumbling about how the trip was and Bakugou's incessant comments and meanness to him.

"You're always thinking about me," Tsuyu said. "you care for me more then I ever do myself." These words came out softly as she leaned in. Kirishima wanted to hold her, but saw her leaning in and waited in anticipation instead. Her eyes were fluttering shut, her lashes hiding the black irises under. He swallowed.

As their lips were about to touch, Bakugou had burst through the doors, "RASSSCAALLL!" from the shock Kirishima had turned his head to look at the intruder, Tsuyu had kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh my, aren't you two busy," laughed out the Kaminari, who appeared in the scene after Bakugou. "Look, look~ The frog and the hedgehog were head over heels on each other~." Midoriya then walked through the doors, as did the rest of the 1A classmates.

Their compromising situations and Kirishima's quick-tempered reactions made it a long night of bullying the poor red-haired guy. All the while Tsuyu held his hand with a happy smile on her face. It was nice to have everyone at the dorm after all.


End file.
